Gooey Does A Thing
by Broomguy
Summary: Wrote this in one go. Gooey is summoned from the dream palace much to his shock. Now he has to help Kirby as he storms Castle Dedede to save the food in Dreamland.


Gooey was a blue blob of dark matter who had become friends with Kirby. After Kirby and him defeated Zero gooey left and never returned. Atleast that's what his friends told Kirby. Gooey was mad of Dark Matter so he was killed after the explosion of Dark Star. That is until a the power of a certain magical rod summoned him…

Gooey was in The Kirby version of the afterlife. A White fluffy cloudscape every dead Kirby villian and hero went to. Zero, Sectonia, Keeby, Dark Nebula, Everyone was here. Gooey was floating around to Zero and went in front of him.

" **Gooey for the last time I'm not playing your dumb game!"** Zero Exclaimed. " **Gah I wished you would just Disappear!"**

Gooey had done this every month in the afterlife. There was nothing better to do anyway. Just then Gooey started to glow. " **Well would you look at that they're leaving.** "

Everyone was crowding around.

"How come the Blue Guy gets to come back and not me?" Nightmare asked

"I mean I AM the best so I should come ba-"

" **SHUT UP DARK NEBULA!** " Zero yelled

"Actually its Dark Zero."

"In japan." Dark Mind reminded

"Shut Up." Dark Nebula replied back

Gooey disappeared into Darkness then woke up in a white room.

Wait what? A pink puffball?! It couldn't be, could it? The pink puffball let out a gasp and went up to gooey. They smiled and pat him on the head. Gooey licked his face. He remembered. It was Kirby!

The puffball who he helped defeat Zero. Gooey started to… Walk… Crawl? Slide? In the direction Kirby came from and went out the door

"Oh hey Kirby you're done in ther- WHAT IS THAT THING?" A voice said.

It seemed to be a Waddle Dee with a blue thing on his head. Blue just like Gooey. Gooey went up to him and licked the blue thingy on his pointed to Gooey and smiled while shaking his head up and down.

"This is your fr-friend?" The Dee asked. Kirby nodded.

"Wait is that….GOOEY?!" The Dee exclaimed.

"But didn't he die in the Dark Star Explosion?" Kirby cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"I-I mean he sailed away to find a b-better land to live in yeah that."

They exclaimed quickly after. Kirby stared confused then shrugged it off. But that was a lie. Gooey didn't leave for better land he just exploded into Darkness then appeared in the white fluffy cloudscape. So why was this Bandana Guy lying to Kirby? It seemed they were trying to hide something about his 'disappearance' but why?

"Hey are you going to hurry up?" The Dee asked

Gooey looked around and saw them far ahead of him heading to a Castle. The castle looked familiar to Gooey. It looked angry about something. Who angered the Castle? Was it him? Well Gooey should go apologize. Kirby with Bandana Waddle Dee close behind went up the zig-zag path to the crooked castle. As they were about to enter the door Gooey looked up to the Angry castle and attempted to say something. But the words came out wrong.

"Iagshhh agahrrreyyyyyy." It sounded like and that was what Kirby and Bandana Dee heard. The both looked at him in confusion then headed into the Castle. Speaking of which Gooey had no idea why they were going into the castle in the first place. Was there treasure? Did someone fall and couldn't get up? Oh yeah this is the Penguins castle. Maybe something happened with him? Hmm questions were for later as he carried on.

As they entered Kirby inhaled a Plugg and got a spark like hat on his head but it was green this time. Kirby couldn't belive it but the supercharged Plasma Ability returned! As they walked forward there were some Waddle Dees above walking aimlessly.

After that there was a barrel with a Sir Kibble on top. They were running fine until they came across a bear.

But why is there a bear in the castle Gooey thought. Surely he would most likely be in the forest, or the jungle, or just out in the open. But a bear in a Castle was highly improbable. Maybe there was-

"This way I know a shortcut!" Bandanna Dee said walking up the grand starcaise leading to the main room. They went through the first door leaving Gooey behind. Gooey quickly ran up and saw a Knuckle Joe.

"Hey blue guy wanna fight?" They said. Gooey did not have time for this so he jumped over.

When he entered the next room he saw Kirby and Bandanna Dee finishing off two Waddle Doos before a Giant Bug-Like creature appeared. It was aiming its attacks at Gooey. Gooey did not have time for this so he jumped over, ran, and turned into a fireball dealing Massive Damage to the bug. Kirby finished it off with a fully charged plasma beam and dropped his ability. He quickly inhaled the bug and got what looked to be a wretling best on his forehead. They pressed on.

"Careful Waddle Dees Ahead." The Dee said charging up a Waddle Copter. But Kirby ran at them headfirst and threw the first Dee at the other one and they borh fell down. Bandanna Dee stopped charging his spear.

"Ok I guess that's an Ability…." They said with a confused look on his face. Meanwhile Gooey was once again thinking. I wonder… Could I throw something like that? Hmmm… Gooey held his tounge up as his friends were talking. Gooey halted as he saw Kirby up ahead taking out two Scarfys. He followed.

"Theres a door under here." Bandanna Waddle Dee said while they were standing on a platform "It should lead us to a shortcut to Dedede." Oh right _that's_ the penguins name. Right. But why are we looking for him? They went through the door and found Metallic Blocks. Kirby held his hand up for whatever reason and Waddle Dee came near.

And got picked up.

"OW, OW, What are you doing put me d-" They didn't have time as time paused for a split second to reveal Kirby was performing a Friend throw. They destroyed the blocks revealing four Puzzle Pieces and some food. They were going for the puzzle pieces.

But Gooey did not have time for this so he went under and ate all the food.

"Guess this was the wrong room.." Waddle Dee said. "Well lets press forward!" Kirby and Dee went on but Gooey lagged behind perplexed at why there was so much food behind blocks only breakable with a throw. Surely the Waddle Dees couldn't throw. And that bug lookes like it wasn't under anybody's control.

"Hey Gooey come on!" Bandanna Dee said.

Kirby and him were in a small corridor. Gooey was still under the platform. He jumped us and saw that Knuckle Joe from before.

He did not have time for this so he jumped over and went to Kirby.

"FIGHT ME COWARD!" Knuckle Joe yelled from a distance. As soon as they entered the room with two Metal Blocks. Waddle Dees started appearing from out of nowhere. Then some Nruffs. But where was Nelly? For some reason Gooey felt the odd sensation to hold up his tounge. Once he did Kirby came closer confused at what he was doing. Gooey grabbed onto Kirby. With his tounge.

"Gahh!" Kirby screamed before he was thrown into the Metal Blocks revealing a Large Puzzle Piece. He collected it as he was bouncing across the room. Luckily collecting it stopped the bouncing.

"Thanks I guess?" Bandanna Dee said looking slightly scared. They press onward. They found a door with 2 symbols on it. It was guarded by a Plugg.

They did not have time for this so they jumped over.

Except for Gooey he killed it. They entered the door and couldn't find Bandana Dee. Then they heard muffled yelling from the wall to the right of them.

" _Guys…Where…You?_ " The voice said. Kirby was very confused but there was nowhere to go but up. So they did. Gooey stepped on a switch with his non-existent feet and clicking noises were heard behind the wall. There were blocks above them which couldn't be broken. But somehow they were and two Waddle Dees came down. Kirby braced for impact while gooey pulled a Parasol for their….

Stomach?

And Blocked the Dees from hitting him and Kirby. But where did he get the parasol Gooey was thinking. He never swallowed a parasol last time he checked. Or maybe one of the guys in that fluffy landscape did a prank on him…

Suck questions would have to wait as they both Climbed the ladder pressed another switch and met Waddle Dee at the top.

"Phew, I thought you guys were gone." He said wiping sweat off his Forehead. They went through a door and there was a trail of food ahead. Gooey did not have time for this so he jumped over and went through the bigger door that was ahead. Up ahead he saw the Knuckle Joe from before on a floating platform.

"There you are Coward!" The Joe screamed, "Time to fight for real this time!" Eh. Gooey had time. As they charged Gooey jumped over and turned into stone crushing the Knuckle Joe.

"Worth it…" Were the Joes last words before they died. Kirby and Waddle Dee just made it to where Gooey was.

"Alright the Great King should be up ahead." Kirby nodded, Dropped his Ability, and ran up to see Waddle Dees carrying food. The figure eating was none other than the man himself…

 _His Royal Nemesis_

 **KING DEDEDE**

(I'm horrible at fight scenes so be prepared.)

"Great King Return to food to the people of Dreamland!" The Dee yelled. But once again Gooey was lost in though. Surely King Dedede would never steal all the food in the Kingdom and hoard it for himself… Why would he do such a vile deed!? But aa Gooey was thinking Dedede did a dash attack and landed on the floor crushing Gooey under his weight. Gooey was paper flat but he reformed quickly.

"Kirby inhaled the stars from Dededes attacks and spat them back at him. Waddle Dee did multiple spear jabs at the king and Gooey ran right into him as a fireball. King Dedede jumped into the air to do a Ground Pound and he was aiming it at Kirby. Kirby dodged all of them easily as he had done in previous endeavors and knocked Dedede down.

Dedede got up and his eyes were pure white as a Dark Aura started to protrude out of him. Hos chest Swelled up and he got two MASSIVE arms he did a roar that shook the castle to the core. He did another ground pound which Kirby barely dodged. He them did three massive punches followed by swinging his arms getting them stuck in the ground for a moment. Kirby inhaled the stars of the final attacks and threw them at Dedede while the other two were fleeing his attacks still. Waddle Dee did a Waddle Copter right in Dededes face making him angrier. He jumped and broke the floor knocking them down a notch literally.

"Didn't know the Great King could do all this." Bandana Dee though to himself dodging food Dedede was throwing at him from behind a pillar.

The same Pillar Blocking Gooey from Kirby and Waddle Dee so he tried to break it. He jumped in the air and felt an odd sensation. He had 5 orange orbs around him. He was in his Mock Matter form. He broke the pillar in one shot letting his friends come over to fight Dedede.

The great king pounded the ground twice. (Once on both sides before he broke the floor once again having each character in a separate pillar. Gooey broke the one separating him and Waddle Dee but was knocked back as Dedede spun around the pillars like an acrobat. Gooey was down to half health. Bandanna Dee broke Kirby's Pillar not allowing a fair fight.

Dedede did three ground pounds this time, then grabbed on to one of the pillars to punch Gooey. Gooey did not have time for this so he dodged to the left and finished Dedede of with a Lick. Dedede bounced around the room and landed on the food pile in his normal size. Gooey was looking in delight but then Kirby did something odd…

He took a heart and threw it at Dedede. Dedede did a spin held his hand up and waved happily at Kirby while walking to the middle. Them they danced. Kirby did his trademark pose, Dedede gave a thumbs up, and Waddle Dee just looked happy. Gooey didn't know what to do so they just stuck their tounge out at an odd angle.

But what they didn't notice is that a dark heart came out of Dedede. It flew above them and the team gave chase. Who knows where they may ho next? But one important event happened. The best event.

Gooey.

Did a thing.

 **Fin**


End file.
